RP Drabbles
by jamzified
Summary: Things for my RPs and stuff. M to be safe.


"Mom! Dad! Come meet my new boyfriend."

Seth stopped completely in his tracks. As he aged, keeping in shape was getting to be more difficult, and as so, he was about to go out for a run when Joelle's voice echoed through the house. He turned to his partner who sat at the table, his eyebrow raised, leaning back in his chair to try to get a look through the dining room door. He sat forward, shooting the smaller man a skeptical glance before getting to his feet, making his way out into the living room.

"Now Joe, remember not to judge a book by it's cover-" He followed after him, knowing his words would be lost on his freakishly overprotective lover. He gave up on trying to convince him when he laid eyes on the thug that was standing next to their daughter, his pants down low, a bandana around his head, and a hand placed firmly on her rear end. They could see the wannabe tough-guy persona dripping off of him. Roman turned to look at Seth, who nodded wearily, taking a step back. Having gotten the okay from his partner, the big man swooped in to put an end to any relationship forming between the two youngsters.

"This isn't happening." Roman said simply, moving closer to the boy, watching him shrink under the hulk's death-filled gaze.

"Daddy, you don't even know him." His daughter tried to argue playfully, immediately pursing her lips when her father's glare moved to her quickly.

"I don't need to know him. Fool isn't nearly respectable enough for my little girl." He emphasized his point by grabbing the kid's wrist, moving his inappropriately placed hand off of Joelle completely.

"Yo man, the little lady's gonna do what she wants to do." The teenager spoke up, his inate bravery covered by the fact that his voice cracked slightly. Joelle however, melted and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"The next thing of his that touches you is getting broken." Roman growled, grabbing the kid by the shoulder and beginning to lead him to the door, but it was more like shoving.

"Mom! Make him stop." The dark-haired girl yelled tiredly, rolling her eyes. Seth sighed, crossing his arms.

"Jo, your father's right. You're too young to date anyway."

"I'm sixteen!" She groaned back, the both of them turning as they heard a loud bang, only to find Roman with the kid grabbed around the front of his shirt, shoved against the wall next to the front door.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You are not going to see my little girl again, got it?" The boy nodded frantically, all tough-guy demeanor gone. Seth immediately swooped in, grabbing Roman's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Babe. JOE!" He yelled. The big man turned his fury-filled eyes to him, letting go of the boy who immediately tucked tail and ran out the front door. Seth put his hands on the bigger man's face, watching it soften as he nuzzled into his touch. He smiled softly. It was amazing to him that after this many years together, he could still turn this monster-sized man into a meager teddy bear with just a few touches.

"I'm sorry." Roman apologized so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Seth nodded, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I know." He stroked his thumb over his cheekbone and turned to face their little girl, who now had the full child-like pout in effect. "Joelle... you're not seeing that boy again."

"Why?!" She shrieked, stomping her foot slightly.

"He's beneath you." Roman answered, moving away from Seth and over to her, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I'll decide when someone's good enough for my princess." She nodded, still looking unhappy, but leaning up to kiss his cheek anyway. She walked up to Seth, giving him his own kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be alone forever." She sighed at him with a small smile, making her way merrily up the stairs. Chuckling, the smaller man looked back at the man he was sure was his soulmate, even if he didn't believe in things like that, stepping forward and putting his arms up and around his neck.

"Well, she's always got her dad... and I think he's pretty amazing." The bigger man smiled at him, groaning contently as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"She's gonna hate me forever, isn't she?" He laughed, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"I think it's pretty impossible to hate you, love."


End file.
